bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamari
Hogo Kamari is the retainer and right hand woman of Hogo Noshima, Toroshu of the Hogo clan. BiogrHogo Backstory Little is known in detail of Kamari's life, save she was from an early age the playmate of the future Hogo Toroshu, and became Noshima's personal bodyguard after graduating from the shipyards of the Menti Ward. (In the works) 2013 *Kamari was head of security at the Dragon Hall when the Rora was assassinated. Appearance And Tools She is slightly taller than the average menti with a highly athletic physique and startling silver eyes. Above her sea foam white and navy blue carapace Kamari wears the traditional archery uniform with crystal armored draping on the outside, as well as crystal bracers and gorget. A translucent turquoise chest plate fits across the chest to stop the string of her bow from bruising her body. *Bow : A lacquered longbow of the menti serves as Kamari’s main weapon. An ornate quiver sits on her back, the arrows rising above her right shoulder and of may varieties of blade. *Crystal shortsword: Kamari carries a crystal falcata on her left hip, used rarely but practiced often. Abilities and Traits Kamari is in perfect compliment to her Toroshu. While Noshima fights in close quarters or bends opponents to her whims, Kamari uses her archery to remove enemies before they can get close, or manipulates their senses with her Sighteye menti discipline. Often, an enemy will never see Kamari before the arrow is released our their senses are altered. She is known to hide behind the powers of her kanohi huna during battle, never giving away her position except by the occasional flicker of a shadow. Although trained in the traditional sword arts of the menti, Kamari is at heart a mid to long distance warrior. Those with greater training in close combat have a key advantage if they can get within her range before an arrow is loosed. Also, because of her menti discipline, she cannot use both illusions and archery: it is one or the other. Kamari cares more for her Toroshu then herself, dedicating her fighting style and life to protecting Noshima. Kamari is inherently reserved and dedicated to her Toroshu whom she serves as retainer and right hand. She refrains from communicating unless spoken to when in the presence of courtiers, though she has a patient bond with her fellow clanswomen. She believes the Rora is given power not only by the clans, but is a direct descendent of the goddess Zuto-Nui from the Time Before Time, as ceremony and scripture preach. Kamari supports the caste system as an essential way of of continuing Dasaka civilization through the golden eras of peace and prosperity. Relationships Friends and Allies *Hogo Noshima: Toroshu of the Hogo Clan and her lord. Enemies *Fursics: Kamari has a war-grudge against the old Fursic families who staged the coupe she fought against. Trivia *Kamari's style of archery is largely based on Kyudo, a Japanese art with roots in medieval warfare. Category:Dasaka Category:Clan Hogo Category:Characters Category:Sighteyes